Border Line Meets the Blonde
by aishiteru asuran zala
Summary: Wanting to have another life, Cagalli tries to escape her current life thru death but an angel with majestic blue wings stopped her and they entered a contract but would God permit it? AsuCaga!


**Border Line Meets the Blonde**

_Written by aishiteru asuran zala_

_**Summary:**_

_Wanting to have another life, Cagalli tries to escape her current life thru death but an angel with majestic blue wings stopped her and they entered a contract but would God permit it?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the poem "My Angel by My Side" It belongs to Mollie Pollie._

_**Chapter One**_

"Miss Cagalli, you still have a meeting after this!"

"Miss Athha, may I suggest you that you must wear a gown next Friday for the Christmas ball. You must look respectable."

"Cags, can you come here for a sec? Our baby made poo-poo on your favorite couch."

"Athha! I want a rematch with our bickering competition! You cheated!"

"Callie, Dark broke your car. I hope you won't mind using my dad's car for now."

She had enough. Everyone was speaking all at the same time. Her mind can't take it anymore.

"**WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS? WHY CAN'T YOU GO OUT AND HAVE YOUR OWN LIVES? WHY PESTER ME ALL THE TIME?**" she faced all of them, her face flustering red due to anger. She knew that she shouldn't have skipped her anger management lessons with Yzak. Despite that, everyone continued to speak.

"But Caga—" "**OH SHUT UP!**" she raised her hands and clenched her fist tightly, "**Everyone, out**!" she pushed every single complainant outside her room and once she was through, she slumped down her couch which smelled like poop. "Oh God…" she sighed as she stood up and looked at the garden. It was such a nice place to be there but she never has the time for that because of one reason.

**Orb**.

If she wasn't kind enough, she would have left this God-forsaken country and would be out, living the rest of her days in Boracay but it was never like that. Everyone wants her to work harder and be someone else that she isn't. Is that fair? No! That ain't fair but she just obeys them but now, she had enough. It was different. They've been pushing her too hard lately and this is the reason of her sleek plan.

What plan? Oh, that's easy. She would get out of this damn place and kill herself. Then heaven! "I'm sure that God would understand my reason…" she always told herself because she was really having a hard time.

On with the plan, she opened the window lock and jumped to the grass area of the garden. She carefully walked to the grotto and kneeled before the statue. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "_God, Lord God, I know this might look bad to You but it's really hard for my part. I hate my life and I know You know that I would live to e a hundred but being in an eighteen year long, painful life is enough for me, a meek mortal. I hope You won't be angry to me. Amen."_

She then took out her gun and unlocked it. She carefully pointed it at her heart and tears streamed down, "Sayonara…" she then pulled the trigger and felt that she was in peace

She slowly opened her eyes and the wonderful scenery of the ocean made her feel nostalgic in someway. She smiled, "Is this a part of heaven?" "No." she heard and her head turned to the other side and saw an angel with majestic blue wings. He sat beside her. "I saw you, on that garden on earth. I heard your prayer and I have a proposal for you."

"Is this heaven?" she ignored him but he shook his head, "This is the gateway between heaven and earth. Angel can determine if a person can continue their life or proceed to heaven or hell." He informed her, "I saw you and I've thought of a proposal. Since you want to be dead and I want to be alive. We could switch places. You'd be an angel and I'd be a human."

"Cool…" she was awed but something struck her mind, something came across it, "Does God know this?"

"Of course He does." He replied. "So, is it a deal?" she looked up and thought for awhile, "Deal." She shook hands with him and he took out a small piece of paper. "We would read this poem as we hold hands so our deal would be authentic."

:Okay." She held his hands and they began to recite the poem.

_**My Angel by My Side**_

_In my life,  
I am all alone.  
I don't the reason why I was born  
Until you came to my life.,.._

_Everyday, we run across the meadows,  
Sing along with the melodious songs of the birds, and danced along with the wind  
You have brought happiness in my dark world,  
The light, shining brightly like the stars above.  
You are the key to my suffering._

_I believe, you are my angel.  
For you rediscovered my identity,  
You have brought back my long lost freedom,  
For you have returned my dignity_

_For this I thank you,  
My one and only angel.  
Promise me to stay by my side all the time,  
Do not leave me,  
Until death do us apart  
This you promise me, my angel always by my side_

"Wow…" then a blinding light came and the last thing she was a pair of emerald eyes and dashing shoulder-length blue hair.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**A/N:**_

_So, how is it? I hope you guys loved it! It's my first fic! Also, please read Yhannen Greystone's fics! They're very nice!_

_--aishiteru asuran zala _


End file.
